


Everyday Love

by danna_mina



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, i love hardzello so much so i did this, support it please uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danna_mina/pseuds/danna_mina
Summary: Ben love Joe but this last one only sees him as a good friend, so Ben asks Lucy,Rami and Gwilym for help. What they don't know is that things will be difficult than they thought...





	1. Oh Ben...

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter here!

The sound of running water down the drain was all that was heard in that university bathroom. Ben looked again at the mirror, checking that his clothes were clean as his face. He had never been like that,so impeccable,so happy...so in love

-Oh Joe,what are you doing to me? -he laughted a bit-Well,here we go,don't ruin it-he said as he went out of the bathroom. Lucy,his best friend,was waiting him outside,in the university's yard. Lucy was a tall,blonde girl with green eyes. She saw Ben and gave him a grin. 

-Really? You have been like that since last week! 

-And what? 

-Why are you doing that?-Lucy asked.

-Nothing-Ben said-just only want to take care more about my appearance.-Ben answered. He would like to tell her the true but it just was not the right moment.

-Well, the last time that I saw you like that was the last year when I invited you to my house and my parents thought you were my boyfriend. 

-And your dog peed my pants...

-oH GOD THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS-Lucy started to laugh but Ben wasn't paying attention to her. Joe,the guy of his dreams was sitting on a bench,alone . Ben wanted to go with him but Lucy would suspect.   
So he had to lie to her,even knowing lying to Lucy was a suicide challenge.

-Oh...Lucy wait here -he said nerviously- i'm going to buy something from the vending machine...-and he walked away. But Lucy knew that something was happening,so she followed him from a prudent distance and hided behind a tree. She saw Ben walking to a ginger head. The shape of his head was known.

"Wait,what?" Lucy thought. Ben touched the ginger's shoulder and this turned,

"Mazzello?" Lucy thought again. She noticed that Ben was too nervous. 

-Hi, Ben! What's up? I was here waiting for my friends and you?-Joe asked.

-Hi Joe,well...I saw you here and I thought you needed some company...

-Oh,thank you!-Joe said and looked to a bird that was on a garden-Look! It's a bird, a little bird...and its walking to us!

"omg omg oMG HE'S SO CUTE THAT I'LL DIE" Ben thought...and was blushing while looking to Joe.  
But all of Joe's cuteness disappeared when a dog that appeared from nowhere caught the bird and ran away. Instead, a horrified expression was in Joe's face and...

-nOOOOOOOO WHY,WHY,WHY DID YOU CAUGHT THAT LITTLE BIRD WHYYYYYYYY-and looked to Ben,who was very surprised- YOU'VE SEEN? CAN YOU FEEL WHAT I'M FEELING NOW? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- and screamed like a pregnant women giving birth. Lucy got scared by Joe's screams,but also was angry and hurt.

-Oh Ben...how could you hide this from me?-she murmured and ran away. 

 

 

 

 

 

hope you had enjoyed! uwu


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what did I do with Lucy...

-Calm down Joe! People are watching us!

-I DO NOT CARE I'M SAD AND WHAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAH-and he laid his head on Ben's chest. 

"oMG JOE IS CRYING ON MY CHEST I CAN BRE...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING BEN YOU ARE BEING SELFISH!" Ben looked around and he saw Lucy,looking at him very dissapointed and running away. In that moment,Ben's mind started a battle. Should he go after Lucy and left his beloved crying or stay with him and be ignored by Lucy for his entire life?

He loves Joe but... living without the person that supported him in hard times will be a hell. So with the pain of his soul,he had to do it.

-Joe...I'm sad for that bird but I have to go - he thought that he would cry in that moment - My best is waiting for me...-and hugged him. Joe was a tiny guy and that made that Ben wanted to protect him from the world.

-Ok...I'm sorry for all this,I'm a very sensitive person...sorry again.-Joe said and looked at Ben with shame. 

-You'll be fine... -and went after Lucy.

 

**********************************

Lucy had always been a person who doesn't like lies. And unless they lie to her. And much less that someone very important lies her. She had always been kind,strong,hilarious...and sarcastic too. But what she hated so much of herself was the fact of being sensitive person with unimportant things. She knows that it wasn't Ben's obligation to tell her that he likes Joe. But...she felt like Ben doesn't trust her anymore. And that he wanted to apart her. 

"Don't think that,he would already knew at what moment he would tell yoii...No,no,no,not now,don't cry,don't cry..." she thought while going to the ladie's bathroom. Tears were in her eyes. "Don't cry,don't cry,don't cry,don't,cry..." and she saw Ben a few metters away,watching her. 

And all of her strenght went down.

-Lucy...-Ben said as he ran to her and wrapped her in his arms - I'm so sorry,I was going to tell you but...

-I know. You weren't ready. Forgive me...-she sobbed - for being egoistic,for being so sensitive...

-Don't say that... everything is ok- Ben said and Lucy nodded. Even she was dramatic, he would never apart her.  
They went to class and sat down.

-So... since when did you like him?

-Well it was in Math class. He didn't understand and I explain him. He made hilarious faces when he couldn't understand an exercise...and when he looked at me with pupy eyes when he wanted me to explain something...-Ben was practically on the clouds when Lucy clapped in front of his face.

-You are in love! 

-Yes but don't shout it! 

-Ok,Romeo!-she giggled.

 

soo here is chapter two,what do you think?


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now you will see that Rami,Gwilym and Lucy want to be Cupids lol

Ben doesn't know what to do. He wanted to conquer Joe,but he needed help. So after class he texted Rami and Gwilym,his other best friends. 

-So, who will help you besides me?- Lucy asked,excited.

-Gwilym and...-he gave her a flirty smile - Rami.

Lucy smiled and blushed so much. She liked Rami so much,and now that they could spent time together...she couldn't be so happy.

-How happy you are...

-You know...Rami is cute guy,how not to fall in love with him?-Lucy laughed. Ben only hugged her and when the bell rang,the two of them go to find Gwilym and Rami. They were happy but then a brown-haired guy appeared in front of them,with an evil smile. Allen Leech hate them. And they too.

-Well,well,well,look who we have here. Ben,the -and made quotes with his fingers- "good guy". And his dumb girlfriend...

-SHUT UP LEECH OR I WILL DO IT BY MYSELF! -Ben exclaimed. 

\- FIRST,WE AREN'T A COUPLE! AND SECOND,IT SEEMS THAT YOU STILL NOT OVER IT!-Lucy shouted. Allen had come to fuck them the day.

-Ouch...-Ben said and Allen approached him. 

-YOU ARE A SHAMLESS YOU CHEATED ON... -Lucy faced Allen.

-SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I PUNCH IN THE FACE!- she threatened him. Allen looked her and backed down.

-I don't understand how could you defend him...-he gave them a glare and walked away. 

 

**************************************************  
Rami and Gwilym were sitting on a park's bench that was close to the university. Suddenly,they saw Lucy and Ben at the distance. They stood up to greet them.

-Beny and Lucy! Why did you brought us here?-Rami said.Lucy was very happy to see him.

-Hi Rami,well...Ben needs some help...

-I'm in love! -Ben shouted.

-oH MAN COME HERE,SIT AND TELL US! WHO IS THE ONE THAT STOL YOUR HEART?-Gwilym exclaimed and all everyone sat on the bench that previously Rami and Gwilym were. And Ben told everything about Joe. The three of them looked at Ben with tenderly eyes.

-...and I need your help...please...-Ben said.

-My dear,we know Joe very well,it will be easy to help you!-Rami exclaimed.

-Yes! We can invite him to eat with us everyday and hang out with us! 

-And we can leave you two alone...and you can kiss!- Lucy said and laughed.

-But you have to be a gentleman with him. Being hilarious,kind,you have to smile,to give him the best of you...

-And tell him comliments and give him what he wants!-Rami completed what Gwilym has to say.

-Oh and we can tell him about the wonderful person you are!-Lucy said and smiled. Ben was so happy in that moment that he would cry of joy!

-Thank you so much! I won't you let down,I promise!-Ben shouted and started to dance like a ballerina. His three friends laughed.

 

-We are going to be the best Cupids,right guys?-Lucy asked.

-Of course my dear!-Rami answered.

-And also the best violinists...-Gwilym said. 

And they started to laugh again

 

 

oh wow i update on the afternoon! lol i'm going to a party at night and I didn't wanted to leave you without a chapter uwu so lOVE MEEEE


	4. Math Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you will identify with joe lol JOE IS A M00D
> 
> and also sorry for not updating,i was at my grandmother's house for all the weekend and there's no wifi :(

Monday had come and with it,Ben's desire to see Joe in his math class and help him with  
that. So,he went literally jumpig to class. What he didn't expected was that in the moment he  
entered to the classroom,Joe surprise him.

-BEN! Excuse me if I appeared and scremed like a crazy but I NEED YOUR HELP BEN!-Joe  
cried. Ben couldn't believe it. His crush wants his help!

-Ok Joe,don't worry. I'll help you-and he followed the ginger-haired to his seat-So,what can I help you?

-Do you remember what we are going to do today?-Joe asked. Ben was about to answet but he got cutted off-EQUATIONS. And I don't kNOW ANYTHING IS VERY DIFFICULT FOR  
ME PLEASE BEN HELP ME I NEED TO PASS THIS COURSE!

-Hey! Calm down first! I'm going to help you Joe-he patted his shoulder-but you have to pay  
attention,ok?-Ben said. Joe sighted and grabbed his notebook,put it on the desk and opened it. Ben laughted a bit. -Ok...Equations are a mathemaical equality between two members that can have variables,like "x" or "y" and are separeted by the equal signal,related by mathematical operations. Do you understand?

-Yes.

-Good.I want you now to resolve this easy exercise -and he wrote an equation- Do it.

It was "3x-1 = 9+x". Joe resolved it in two minutes.

-Good,Joe! Now-he wrote another equation but a bit difficult- do this-and Joe's eyes got  
bigger. It was too difficult for him!  
-wHAT? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT BEN! HOW CAN I KNOW WHAT IS THE "X" AND  
THAT "Y"?  
-Joe,you have done it on the other exercise,you can do it again...  
-But it has square roots! And,and then you'll put it with fractions,and then with  
polynomials...aAAAAAAAAAH-and hugged Ben. "hE'S HUGGING ME,HUGGING ME AAAHH AND MY HEART IS BEATING FAST AND HE CAN FEEL IT HELP HELP" 

Our dear blonde hugged Joe to confort him. He could stay like that all day. 

-Hey-Ben said and Joe looked at him- You...have shown me the last class that you are intelligent! Well...loud but trust yourself and let me explain you...don't worry,I'm a person with a lot of patience.

And now Joe got surprised. Nobody had patience with him while teaching but Ben... was the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after reading this you could go and listen "The only exception" by Paramore and you will cry and love me 😭💞
> 
> lol another update on the afternoon


	5. Rami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY :(((
> 
> anyways read this uwu

While Ben and Joe were having a cute moment,Lucy,Rami and Gwilym were on another classroom, talking very excited about their favorite non-couple,because their teacher was absent and the other students were making jokes and throwing things.

-I can't wait to see them leaving together the classroom! -Lucy exclaimed.

-I will take them photos and then doing edits with them! -Rami said,very excited.

-They are in math class,Ben is teaching him so it's a good begin...-Gwilym said and started playing with his pen and Lucy took her phone when she got a message from Ryan,a boy that doesn't stop annoying her.

"wow lucy,what are you doing with those silly there?" she read. Lucy frowned and texted back.

"talking about topics that are non of your business and they are not silly ok?" and glared at him,who was on a corner. She couldn't understand why he didn't went to her and ask if they are in the same place. 

"oh really? how bad that you're blonde, so you'd think twice before being with those idiots" Ryan texted and Lucy got very angry.

-Lucy,whats happening?-Rami asked. He and Gwilym looked at her.

-Someone is getting on my nerves -and gave them her cellphone. That was a fact of their friendship,they trust on each other so much that they can grab the things of each other without any problem. 

Rami and Gwilym saw what Ryan texted to Lucy and they got angry too,but Rami looked up to Ryan and went towards him and grabbed him from his t-shirt.

-First,you don't know us and you are no one to talk about us like that!-and Lucy and Gwilym go after Rami.

-Ok,ok calm down,are you her boyfriend? Or you are gonna make a trio...-and he got slapped. Lucy screamed and everyone turned to see what was happening.

-WE ARE NOT A TRIO AND DON'T INSULT LUCY AGAIN OR YOU WILL PAY IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!!

Lucy got surprised. Rami got so upset when defending her. 

"Perhaps he loves me so much that he did that?"


	6. Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hEY HAMMER TO FALL
> 
> 0K 0K SORRY SORRY SORRY (suju vibes lol) for not updating like in a week(? my mother thinks that i'm a Cinderella and made me clean all the house! :((
> 
> bUt t0dAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY SO THERE'S A SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU AT THE END OF THIS LOVELY CHAPTER SO GO AND READ💗💗

While Ben and Joe got out of their classroom,the three friends were looking at them very happy.

-So,how did it go?-Lucy asked,excited.

-AWESOME!-Joe screamed- I mean,no one had me patience before on math,but then he appeared-and looked to Ben- and I could understand!

Ben's face got red and while all of them were walking to the dining room,Gwilym sneaked up on him.

-You are doing great,man! You'll se that he will love you!!

-And you'll be kissing under a tree...-Lucy singed 

-Not to fast,Lucy! He has to demostrate more-Gwilym said and sat on a empty place. All of them had brought their own lunch. Rami sat next to Gwiylm,this next to Lucy and in front of them were Ben and Joe. Ben thanked mentally for that. 

They were eating when Rami started to talk.

-Do you know anything about the dance that will be held at the end of the course?

-Really? Well,nothing but I suppose it will be beautiful.Who will you invite,Gwilym?-Lucy asked.

-I think I will invite Daisy...she's too beautiful...-and Lucy got shooked. 

-Daisy? Wow! She's one of my best friends!!-and Ben looked at her with a sad face-But you are the first Benny,don't get jealous-and stroked his hair. 

For some reason Joe didn't like that ac and started to cut his piece of roasted meat but he couldn't.

-Ben-and this looked to him- Can you help me to cut my meat?-and looked at him with puppy eyes. Rami looked to Lucy and Gwilym and they stood up and left them alone.

-Sure...-and grabbed Joe's hands;that had the fork and knife; and started to cut the meat. Joe felt something...in his stomach. "It's because I'm hungry or are butterflies..." he thought"

Ben was a tomato. "WHAT I'M DOING? IDONT KNOW WHAT I DID THAT BUT I DON'T WANT TO LET GO HIS HANDS!!!"

And when Joe's meat was cutt,he had to let go of his hands,sadly.

-Thank you...your hands are soft

-Really? I dont think so...

-You should be a massage therapist!-and Ben laughed-oOOH LET ME FEEL YOUR HANDS AGAIN-and took Ben's hands and touched his face- sOO SOFT-and started to move them. 

"OH MY G00D OH MY G00D I'M TOUCHING JOE'S FACE AND HE HAS MY HANDS AAAAAAHH"

Yes.It was a cute scene.But someone that was looking at them doesnt think the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I love you all my few readers :') i have a surprise for you in this Valentine's day: HARDZELLO ONE SHOT!!❤💗💖💗💖💗💖💗 go and check it out in my profile!!


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SAW HTTYD 3 AND I LOOOVE IT AAAAAAAA
> 
> anyways read this new chapter of your favorite novel uwu

Ben and Joe were about to leave the cafeteria when a surprise appeared in front of them.

A too bad surprise 

-Joe? Why are here with this...guy?

-It-it's my friend Ben...wh-what a-a-are you do-doing h-here?- Ben couldn't understand why Joe was stuttering.

-And we were living. Let's go,Joe-but Allen stopped them.

-I was about to ask you,Joe-and stared at him- if you can borrow me some money...1 dollar,you know...

Ben watched that Allen looked to Joe with... a desire look? Joe searched in his pockets and gave the money to Allen. 

-Thank you...honey-and walked away. Ben was too furious that wanted to punch Allen. But Joe...was too scared. 

-Ben...let's go now-and the duo walked to Joe's class and before Joe could enter,Ben gave him a hug.

-It's ok...

-I was too scared...-and got separated.

-I know but why? I mean,he's an asshole but no one is afraid of him,only courage and...

-I'm going to my class,goodbye Ben.

"I don't know what that idiot had done with you but I'll find out,because I would not stand the fact that someone hurted you"

 

-Guys,I'm going to the bathroom,wait for me please

-Okey-Lucy and Rami said. Gwilym went to the bathroom and the other two stayed on a corner. And yes,Lucy was nervous.

-So...how's your family,Lucy?

-Oh they are fine,thanks. And yours?

-They too...with whom will you go to the dance?-Lucy got nervous. 

-I don't know. I always went with Ben but now that he wants Joe...I just don't know. 

-What? -Rami laughed- You are attractive,everyone want to go out with you! Why don't you accept someone?

-Because I don't like anyone of them!-and she laughed. 

"If you only knew..."

-Well,I can not argue anything against that logic.

-I know.

They stayed a few moments quiet when Rami started to speak.

-Dont you think that classes are lately stressful?

-Oh yes...I just want to send them to hell...

-So why don't we go to the amusment park today?

Lucy was shooked. " 0MG MY CRUSH IS INVITING ME TO GO OUT AAAAAA"

-Okey,yes! 

"First he defended me and now invited me to go out. And that look in his eyes...is that love?"


	8. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S00RRY for not updating the last days! I was in grandma's house (again) and as u  
> know,there's no inter :((  
> anyways,I'M IN A HURRY SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER

-What can I wear? Beeeenyyy help mEEEEE- Lucy was asking Ben's help by phone because....yes,she will going out with Rami!

-OKEY CALM DOWN DEAR...well,seeing that red dress and that white blouse with the black overall...the second one

-The white blouse...

-Yes! You are friends,Lucy...you know what I mean

-Yeah...FUCK IT'S GETTING LATE I HAVE TO GO BYEE

-GOOD LUCK DEAR FIGHTING!-and hang up.

 

Rami was waiting for Lucy in the amusement park when he saw her...she was beautiful.

-Hey,sorry for being late, I-I..

-No,no Lucy,you are on time. Well...let's go!

And they got on all the games.Lucy eas nervous when they were on the roller coaster...

-Rami,I'm afraid of this thing,I think that we are going to fall!

-Hey hey-and Rami carresed her head-everything will be fine

Lucy was more nervous than before but also happy.Her crush carresed her hair!!

-I know but we are about to fAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL-and the two of them started to scream

When the moon came out,they were in front of Lucy's house. 

-Thank for this day,I had so much fun!

-I just want you to relax and forget everything...-and he kissed her on the cheek-Good night...

Lucy entered to her house and sighted. It was a great,great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 reasons why I did this:  
> 1.- I LOVE YOU AND THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND THE FEW COMMENTS THAT THIS  
> RECEIVES, IT MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING AND ALSO THANKS FOR THE  
> KUDOS IN MY ONE SHOT HARDZELLO, I DID NOT THINK THAT YOU WOULD LIKE IT A  
> LOT AND WOULD HAD SO MANY KUDOS AND HITS IN ONE DAY, EVEN THIS BOOK  
> DID NOT HAVE SO MANY ON ITS FIRST DAY! I LOVE UUUUUUUU
> 
> 2.- i'm going to the beach today bc we are going to celebrate my cousin's 18th birthday!  
> (her birthday is on February 10th lol she couldn't celebrate it that day bc of the college) and  
> you know what it means...n0 INTERNET! :(  
> BUT I'LL TRY TO BE IN MY HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ON SUNDAY TO WATCH  
> THE OSCARS,I NEED TO SEE ALL THE CAST AND QUEEN PLAYING THEIR SONGS
> 
> bye bye❤❤


	9. Tell me everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY X1000
> 
> i was very tired all this week,except on sunday lol BORHAP WON 4 OSCAR AAAAAAA well green book won best movie bUT for me the best is borhap uwu
> 
> ALSO. I CRIED WHEN QUEEN PLAYED IT WAS AWSOOOOOOME <3 <3 
> 
> anyways,in this chapter you will see what happened on Lucy's date with Rami <3 
> 
> ALSO X2 : read the end note please,it's important!!!

-Tell me~

-Oh...another day

-Luu!~ Don't be like that,I'm your best friend!

-Ir's embarrasing...-but she looked at Ben puppy eyes and couldn't resist it -0KEY OKEY 

-YAAAS -and grabbed a soda and a hamburger that Lucy made.

 

LUCY POV

-I was in front of him. Very nervous, my heart was beating very fast. When he looked at me, I noticed a glint in his eyes. He told me to enter the amusement park and I said yes. We bought the tickets after 10 minutes of waiting and a long talk about a task. We went up to 6 games in total. First we got on the bumper cars, he hitted me, and I also hitted him liek ten times! Then we got on the roller coaster, and I screamed but Rami tried to calm me down ... and he stroked my hair. It was very nice, I blushed a lot. Then we went to the haunted house, you know, we laughed because none of that was scary. Then we went to the drop tower, and I think I freed a lot of stress, when we went up I was hyperventilating and Rami tried to reassure me but he did not touch my hair, I wanted him to do it again. Then we went to the sky diver, we came out disheveled - I laughed a bit while remembering that moment- We took a break and bought cotton candy and sometimes he grabbed a piece and put it on my nose and I did the same but as if I had a mustache. Then we went to the deadly game: the tagada. We had to grab it very hard because there were people falling down and for a bit and I fell on top of Rami! And that thing kept hitting my arms, my body and I think my head too, that's why Rami decided not to leave me alone and accompany me. I know that anyone could do that but he was grabbing me from the waist all the way ... and I didn't complained . But here comes the most beautiful part! We were already saying goodbye and he kissed me ... on the cheek.- and my dear friend covered his mouth -I WAS SO HAPPY BEN, MY CRUSH GAVE ME A KISS AT THE CHEEK, I TURNED VERY RED ON ENTERING BUT IT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.

END OF LUCY POV

-Wow! Lucy,I think he loves you!

-Do you think so? Well,since that day that he defended me...oh wait,I didn't tell you...

-Of what? Tell me

-A guy was teasing on us and told me silly only because I'm blonde. Like,what the fuck? And Rami went to that guy and shouted at him! I got scared,he slapped him...but does that means that he loves me?

Ben thought it. He would do the same but grabbing her by her waist...no. And slapping a guy... no. 

-I think so,Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be starting school on Tuesday 5th s0 i think i will not have time for updating. Well,the first days yes,but then... i think no. I'm in the last year of high school,11th grade,i have to do my best this year and so i can enter to college without an exam,so please understand me. UwU
> 
> Don't forget that I love you and I thank you all for the kudos and hits. <3 <3 <3


End file.
